The Switch
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: HikaruLantis. Was posted before, but has been revised. Hikaru and Lantis switch bodies when Hikaru and Umi go to Cephiro. Lemon in later chapters. R and R, please! Mrs. K.
1. Saturday Morning Cartoons

The Switch  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own MKR.I DO own this story.It was origionally put on ff.n by Anime Goddess6, but then she got kicked off and all her stories got removed, so now I put them back for her....wait a minute!I am her!^^;  
  
Chapter One:Saturday Morning Cartoons and A lot of Hints  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A certain red haired girl, Hikaru Shidou, was in her small bedroom in Tokyo. It was around 8:00 in the morning, and the sun was shining down on her face, the curtains casting shadows in one direction and shining in another.  
  
"Ahhh....morning already?" she asked the sun happily. As she sat up, the radiant sunlight danced over the 16 year-old-girl's cute features.  
  
"Ohayo, Hikari!" Hikaru greeted her faithful pet dog, patting her on the head.  
  
The girl was just about to get out of bed and go take a bath then she heard a faint voice.  
  
"Hikaru! Hikaru!" someone shouted from a few doors down.  
  
Alert, Hikaru went to her door and opened it just a crack.  
  
"Who is it?"she suspiciously asked. It could't have been a resident of her house, because the voice was that of a young female's. Hikaru was the only female in the Shidou household. The voice rang out like music once she opened her door.  
  
"Silly! It's me, Umi!" the blue-haired girl shouted. Then she walked into Hikaru's sight.  
  
"Oh, hey, Umi! Um, where are my brothers? And why in the world are you in my house???" she seriously asked, but not sounding rude. Hikaru was rarely rude-sounding. She was just too sweet.  
  
"Some way to greet a guest, Hikaru!" Umi scolded, mock-furious, eye twitching playfully. "Oh, and your brothers are in the livingroom....watching Saturday morning cartoons!" Umi snickered at their immature behavior.  
  
"WOW! I wanna join them!" shreiked Hikaru, running downstairs leaving the water knight sweatdropping. She knew Hikaru was childish, but....  
  
When Umi got down the some-what narrow stairs, she saw Hikaru plopped in between Masaru and Kakeru. Satoru wasn't in sight, he was most likely training in the dojo part of the house.  
  
Umi sat in a chair near the couch, where Hikaru and her brothers were sitting. She had come to see Hikaru so that they could talk about Cephiro, not to watch baby shows!  
  
"Hikaru, we REALLY need to talk! In PRIVATE!!!!!!!!!" Umi yelled.  
  
"What's wrong, Umi? Can't it wait? Please?" begged Hikaru, never taking her eyes off of the TV.  
  
"Oh alright...." Umi defeatedly said.  
  
"Hey! Anything you two have to say can be said in fronnt of us!" complained Masaru.  
  
"Yeah, Umi!" agreed Kakeru. They were quite nosy when it came to their cute little sister, and they didn't mind showing it.  
  
"Hikaru, a little help here!" demanded Umi to the suddenly intent cartoon watcher.  
  
Umi grabbed Hikaru by the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen before there were any protests.  
  
"Oh, I can't BELEIVE this! C'mon Hikaru, think! What's today?" Umi hinted, expecting Hikaru to realize that they had some business to discuss. Well, not really 'buisness', but it was still important.  
  
"S-Saturday, Umi." Hikaru replied, dumbfounded. What was so great about Saturday, besides the great cartoons she was MISSING!  
  
"What do I DO every other Saturday, Hikaru?!" Umi asked, hands on her feminine hips.  
  
"C-Come over to my house with Fuu...." Hikaru answered shakily, still not getting the hint.  
  
"And WHY do we come over to your house, Hikaru?!" Umi hinted further.  
  
"...." was all Hikaru could say.After all, she had to think!! It was still so early.  
  
"Well?" Umi probed.  
  
"AH HA! To go to Tokyo Tower!" Hikaru found the answer and cheered.  
  
"That's right, smarty-pants!" Umi rolled her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Uh, but Umi, where's Fuu?" Hikaru then realized that Fuu was usually there with Umi.  
  
"She's meeting us at the tower, but that isn't the point. Did this completely slip your mind or WHAT, Hikaru?" Umi's voice changed from angry to concerned quickly.  
  
"I guess so, Umi." Hikaru mumbled sadly, head downcast for once. "Umi, I don't want to go to Cephiro anymore. Well, I want to go, but it's not going to happen. I mean, think about it! We've been trying for two years now!" Hikaru raised her voice. Then Umi noticed something. Something important when it came to Hikaru. Not only did she raise her voice, but....  
  
"H-Hikaru! Where's the mirror pendant....that Lantis gave to you?" Umi asked in shock. She had it on last week, right....?  
  
"I-I just don't wear it anymore. It gives me false hopes. Of returning. Of returning to Lantis and Eagle." Hikaru glummly explained.  
  
Umi was completely shocked.  
  
"Then where IS the necklace?!" Umi was genuinely confused.  
  
"In my room. With some other Cephiro stuff." Hikaru impatiently stated. She was missing some humorous, family fun....cartoon watching!  
  
"Other Cephiro stuff? Like what?" Umi choked. She was actually quite curious. How could her friend have changed so much in just one week?!  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." Hikaru led her friend up to her room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A/N: Good, bad, tell me what you think! Reviews, even flames, are always welcome!  
  
--Mrs. K. 


	2. Realization Hits Hikaru and Lantis

The Switch  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own MKR.  
  
Chapter Two:Realization Hits Hikaru and Lantis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Hikaru led Umi up the narrow stairs leading to her modest, yet cozy, room, Umi noticed a picture of Hikaru and the rest of her family, Mr. Shidou on the far left, Mrs. Shidou next to him, then Kakeru standing next to Hikaru, Masaru next to her, and on the far right was Satoru. It looked like Hiakru was about five years old, and her hair was in the same style, but much shorter. She had a band aid one her nose and it seemed as though everyone was crowded around HER, not just for the picture, but as if that was how things always were....as if they invaded her privacy so much that they accidentally squeezed her to death, well, squeezing her until her nose bled, that is.  
  
'Gosh, Hikaru's brothers must have started being overprotective of her ever since she was born!' Umi thought to herself.  
  
Then they were in Hikaru's room. Hikaru opened the closet and took out a box. When Umi was seated near Hikaru and her plain ole box, Hikaru opened it. But Umi didn't get the chance to see anything that was inside it, because before she could even blink, a familiar white light engulfed the two girls.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
When Hikaru opened her eyes, she was in a bed. She looked around and noticed that she was in Cephiro. The room she was in was dark, unlike her usual Cephiro room.  
  
'Where am I?' she asked herself. She looked down. She was wearing a black suit type thing....but to her it was much more than that....it was Lantis's black suit type thing!  
  
She hopped out of bed, but when she stood, she noticed that something was different....she was A LOT taller! Taller than both Umi and Fuu were....taller than a lot of people she knew....she was the same height as.....Lantis?  
  
She got up and willed the lights on. It's not because she was lazy, but because....  
  
Wait, it WAS because she was too lazy....Just like Lantis....  
  
She walked over to the mirror on the door, and peered in.  
  
She saw Lantis's body.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Lantis awoke from the nap he took to rest up from killing huge amounts of monsters that day. When he woke up, he felt different. When he stood, he felt different.  
  
He was a lot shorter. Like half his normal size.  
  
He looked down to his clothes. He was wearing some red and black outfit from Hikaru's world. It was a sailor-skirt material.  
  
It was Hikaru's school uniform.  
  
At first Lantis thought he was delerious. Then he put his hands inside of the top and started....feeling around....  
  
But not for what one would think he was feeling for....he was searching for the mirror necklace. But he didn't feel it anywhere.  
  
He then dismissed that, and headed to the palace, grim-faced. Clef HAD to have an explaination.... right?  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hikaru--Lantis's body--walked down a corridor of the castle.Then Caldina came up to her, all excited-lke, and hugged her in a friendly way.  
  
"Lantis, didn't cha hear? Umi, the water knight, is back in Cephiro!" she joyously cried, moving along to tell the next person she saw.  
  
Hikaru ran to the throne room, where Umi would most likely be.  
  
"Umi!"she yelled (remember, whenever I say 'Hikaru', remember that I mean Lantis's body accompanied by Hikaru's soul.Thankies!).  
  
"Lantis? Have you seen Hikaru?" Umi patiently/worriedly asked.  
  
"Uh, Umi...." Hikaru started, but then remembered she was in someone else's body, so Umi wouldn't know it was her.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Oh, well, if you see her, tell her to stop being so careless! This is just like her!" you- know-who said.  
  
Hikaru just sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, bye then!" she dashed off.  
  
'Maybe the same thing happened to Lantis!' Hikaru thought in mid-stride.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Lantis was almost at the palace when a tiny pixie flashed in his face. He glared. He was sick of Primera and her stupid love for him. If she REALLY loved him, she'd leave him alone!  
  
"I didn't know you were back, Magic Knight! Oh, and have you seen my darling Lantis???" she asked in her high-pitched voice, her hands wringing together.  
  
Lantis recalled how he was in Hikaru's body. He felt like a pervert.  
  
"No, I haven't." was all he said.  
  
'I wonder if the same thing happened to Hikaru....?'  
  
...........................................................................  
  
"DINNER!" someone shouted from downstairs. But with Lantis's ears, Hikaru heard loud and clear.  
  
When she ran downstairs smiling her cute little grin, everyone stared.  
  
"Uh, hi, Lantis...." Eagle uneasily greeted.  
  
"Mmmmmmm....this sushi is so good!!" she smiled, chowing down.  
  
Stare....  
  
"So, what's up everyone?!" smiled the girl.  
  
Stare....  
  
"I sure did miss y'all!" she was getting worried...What was wrong with everyone?  
  
No one could take it anymore. Lantis would NEVER say 'y'all'!  
  
"What are you so happy about, Lantis? Did you find Hikaru and do some naughty thangs ta that li'l missy?" Caldina teased, nudging the tall "man".  
  
Hikaru blushed. How could Caldina say those kind of things? Just because Lantis's face looked happy?  
  
"L-Lantis! You DID, didn't you?! I mean...why else would YOU, of all people, BLUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?! shouted Umi hysterically, tugging at her hair.  
  
Hikaru got up and ran out of the room. She didn't know how to explain her condition to everyone....  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Lantis walked up to Hikaru's room and knocked on the door. He didn't even know if the Magic Knights were back!  
  
The door didn't open.  
  
"It's me....Lantis." he whispered into the door.  
  
It opened suddenly and his now-frail body was dragged inside.  
  
"L-Lantis....is it really you?" Hikaru hesitantly asked.  
  
"Yeah....how did this happen?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
REVIEW!  
  
--Mrs. K. 


	3. The Plan and the Nudity

The Switch  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own MKR.  
  
Chapter Three:The Plan and The Nudity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikaru listened intently to Lantis. It was so weird being in his body. She was more embarrassed that he was in hers....He might notice her unusually small chest...  
  
"So, are we agreed? We won't tell anyone until we talk to Clef tomorrow?" Lantis asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Hikaru mumbled.  
  
"Great. Then we'll have to live eachother's lives for a while.....hopefully only until tomorrow." Lantis said, getting up.  
  
"Bye, Lantis! I mean, Hikaru(Lantis)  
  
"Goodnight, Lantis."Lantis replied.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
The next morning when Lantis awoke and his eyes opened, he saw Umi hoovering over him.  
  
"Y'know, Hikaru, you've been acting strange ever since we got to Cephiro. Did Lantis....do something to you?" Umi concernedly asked.  
  
"Of course not!" cried Lantis as he shot out of bed.  
  
"Well, c'mon! Did you know the palace has a hot springs? It's co-ed, so I don't want you hanging around Lantis, kay?" Umi pulled her 'friend' out of bed.  
  
"But Umi--" Lantis didn't want to see this body naked! Not yet, anyway....  
  
...........................................................................  
  
That same time, Eagle was pulling Hikaru out of bed.  
  
"C'mon, Lantis!It'll be fun!" he persuaded.  
  
"N-No!!!" cried Hikaru.  
  
But she didn't win. Eagle ended up dragging her to the springs anyway.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
In the girls' changing room, Lantis tried to avoid looking at the 'other' girls, but they were everywhere! Especially Caldina...  
  
"Whassa matter, hon, don't want anyone ta see ya? I betcha want Lantis ta see ya!"  
  
Lantis thought that it must have been physically impossible for him to blush in his own body, because while in Hikaru's it seemed quite natural.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
In the end, both Hikaru's and Lantis's friends stripped them and everyone chatted merrily to the hot springs, where the groups met up.  
  
Most of the people still had on their towels....well, I'm sure you know who wouldn't.  
  
Lantis sat next to Clef reluctantly, pulling the towel tighter to his chest.  
  
"C-Clef....I have to talk to you." Lantis said to him.   
  
"What is it, Hikaru?" Clef asked with interest.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hikaru looked down 'accidentally'. Shewas wearing a towel around her waist, but Hikaru was still embarassed....  
  
"L-Hikaru, come here." Lantis said, motioning for Hikaru to sit between Clef and himself.  
  
Everyone stared as they saw Lantis walk over in between Clef (who, by the way, only had a towel on and held his staff.....) and Hikaru.  
  
"What's goin' on with those three?" Caldina nosily pondered.  
  
"Caldina....." Lafarga sighed.Some things would never change.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Lantis went to his room. He flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hikaru pondered on what Clef had told them.  
  
'Just stay as you are and don't tell anyone until I can find a solution.' Clef's unhelpful voice rang in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
REVIEW  
  
--Mrs. K. 


	4. The Journey and Primera's Mistake

The Switch  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR, but I do own the right to thank loyal reveiwers, the very few I have. I'd like to thank Meimu Akari for being my most faithful reveiwer, she has reveiwed almost all of my stories! Thank you bunches!  
  
I also want to thank Mrs Hyuga, my most faithful reader, who has read most of my stories. Thankies!  
  
Chapter Four: The Journey And Primera's Mistake!  
  
Hikaru walked down the hallway to speak with Clef. Earlier that day Ascot come and told her that Clef had something important to say.  
  
"There you are, 'Lantis'." Clef said, emphisizing the 'Lantis'.  
  
"Did you find a way to cure 'Hikaru' and I?" Hikaru enthusiastically asked.  
  
"No, but I was hoping that you two could go on a monster bust....there's a small village not far from here that I fear will soon be overrun and attacked by monsters...." Clef said, bringing her hopes down.  
  
"We'll go." Lantis said, coming up behind Hikaru and startling her. She got her cat ears, even while in Lantis's body, for some odd reason. The master mage in front of them took notice right away.  
  
" 'Hikaru'! Try not to startle 'Lantis' while in this state!" he ordered.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Hikaru and Lantis set out on their journey to the neighbouring village not too long afterwards.  
  
They walked in silence until Hikaru broke the eerie quiet.  
  
"So, uh, Hikaru, how have you been? We haven't really had the chance to talk much about what we've been up to....."  
  
"Why do you no longer wear the mirror pendant I gave you?" Lantis sadly asked, though his voice would seem emotionless in his own body, in Hikaru's one could tell that he was deeply hurt.  
  
"Uh, L-Lantis....." Hikaru slipped, but didn't pay any attention to the name she had said. She was more worried about how Lantis was feeling....  
  
"Tell me, Hikaru.Why?" he probed.  
  
"Lantis. it's not the reason you're thinking! I-I just--" Hikaru was cut off by Lantis.  
  
"You just wanted to forget about me, is that right, 'Lantis'?" Lantis coldly asked.  
  
"N-No! Lantis, you have to beleive me! That's the last thing I wanted!" Hikaru begged him to forgive her and believe her.  
  
"Then what DID you want, Hikaru!?" he demanded. Hikaru just looked at him in shock, tears evident in her eyes. Lantis saw what his body would look like crying.  
  
"L-Lantis....I-I just wanted to not be reminded of C-Cephiro!" Hikaru stuttered right before running further into the forest crying.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
"Why-Why's Lantis g-gotta be so mean? I mean I understand that he f-feels bad, but he wouldn't....he wouldn't if he'd just listen to me....give me a chance...." Hikaru sadly thought as she stopped in front of a tree for breath and cried.  
  
Lantis came up behind her feeling bad. He hadn't meant to make Hikaru cry....  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru....I should have listened to what you had to say." Lantis apoligized.  
  
"Really, Lantis?" Hikaru brightened up.  
  
"Of course. Now....can you tell me why you no longer wear it?" Lantis calmly asked the ruby haired knight.  
  
"Well....everytime I saw the pendant, I was reminded of Cephiro." Hikaru gloomily stated. "Then I put it in a box with other stuff from Cephiro."  
  
"Other stuff? Such as....?" Lantis curiously asked. In Hikaru's body, he knelt down next to Hikaru with curious eyes, a facial expression that would look normal on Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru, in Lantis's body, smiled and winked.  
  
"You'll see some other time, Hikaru-chan!" she brightly beamed. She was about to skip off when she realized that Lantis wasn't really the type to skip and giggle and beam and stuff.  
  
"Uh, I mean, 'Shall we be going now?'" Hikaru corrected herself to sound more like the real Lantis.  
  
Lantis sweatdropped. "Sure, Lantis." he said dryly.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
After a long day of killing monsters, Lantis went out to get firewood. He had left Hikaru in a cave, the cave they were to stay in for the night, and Hikaru was just idly sitting on a log.  
  
Then she spotted a patch of blue from right outside of the cave. She knew it wasn't the sky, the sun had just recently set.  
  
"Oh, Lantisu!" cried Primera as she popped into the cave and glomped Lantis's body. But right away Hikaru noticed a huge difference.  
  
"P-Primera! You're a human!" cried Hikaru.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, Lan-chan! I just asked that guy obsessed with the water knight--Ascot--how he suddenly got so tall before, and he told me he went to Clef for a potion. So I did the same. Now my Lan-chan...." Primera was talking in a very seductive tone and now pinned Hikaru to the back wall of the cave.  
  
"My Lan-chan, shall we now make sweet love?" Primera cooed, trying to take off the black shirt encasing Lantis's body's chest.  
  
Hikaru was quite startled, and so she turned neko-form. "M-Mreop?" she mewed.  
  
"Huh? Lantis, why are your ears the same as that short magic knights?" asked Primera, temporarily prying herself off of the tall figure.  
  
"Uh, Primera, if you promise not to tell...." Hikaru began.  
  
"Of course I won't tell! Now hurry up so that we can get to our love-making!" Primera said, impatience dripping from her words.  
  
"Well, I AM Hikaru." Hikaru explained, inching away towards the mouth of the cave just in case Primera didn't believe her and stooped as far as rape.  
  
"Hi-ka-ru????" Primera stared wide-eyed, but she believed what was coming from Lantis's mouth.  
  
"Y-Yeah. But I can't really explain it....." she muttered.  
  
"Oh my!" cried Primera. "Where's Lantis, then?!"  
  
  
  
"Uh, getting some fi--" Hikaru was interruped by a short red-haired figure.  
  
"Lantis!" Hikaru and Primera both cried.  
  
"So I take it Primera already knows." Lantis face-faulted.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
--Mrs. K. 


End file.
